Going To Be Fine
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: One Shot, Post BD. After a conversation with Esme about the almost battle, Jasper finds that it'd be best to believe she was right.


**A/N: I was going through some of the stuff I've written and I found this and liked it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The day after the _almost_ battle found Esme and Jasper side-by-side in the Cullens' living room. The rest of the family was out somewhere. Hunting, shopping, the hospital, etc.

Jasper was staring straight ahead, his jaw clenched. Esme had been wondering what to say to him for the past hour. Finally, she asked "Is something wrong dear?"

Jasper turned to Esme in surprise. "No."

Esme's lips quirked up in a small smile. "Don't lie to me."

He sighed, looking down at his lap. "I was selfish."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If Alice and I hadn't found Nahuel or any half-breed, she wanted to come back to either see if anyone was alive or if we could help." Jasper looked up to meet Esme's eyes. "I didn't want to. I was selfish. I would have been able to help." His gaze returned to his lap.

Esme wrapped an arm around her adopted son's shoulders. "Jasper, that's not selfish. That just means you love your wife. You were worried about her safety."

Jasper shook his head. "I-I couldn't let them take her…"

Esme knew he was referring to Aro's obsession with Alice's power. She sighed. "I heard Edward say that Aro had been planning on taking him, Alice, and Bella."

His hand clenched into a fist. He looked up at Esme with eyes so full of anger and hate, it shocked her. "I want to kill them. Him. All of them."

Esme ran her fingers through his wavy blonde hair. "Calm down Jasper, it's over. It's fine."

"But for how long? They're not going to give up just because we found a loop-hole! They'll come back!" Jasper took a deep, unneeded breath.

She hugged him. "It'll be fine. I promise."

It was a moment of silence before Jasper nodded.

Esme smiled when they both heard the soft footsteps of Alice. They paused outside the entrance to the living room.

"You can come in, Alice," Esme murmured.

Alice entered, giving both occupants of the room a wide smile. She perched on the armrest next to Jasper. His arm wrapped around her waist.

Esme kissed Jasper's cheek before standing up. "I enjoyed talking with you, Jasper." She gave her children a smile before leaving the living room and then the house to hunt.

Alice slid over Jasper to take Esme's abandoned seat. She pressed her forehead to Jasper's cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Jasper realized that, once again, Alice was the one comforting him when he should be comforting her.

Jasper moved so that his back was against the armrest and Alice was curled in his lap. Alice looked up at him in confusion. Jasper just smiled and pulled her close, lacing the fingers of his hand with hers. His free hand lifted to run through her inky hair.

Alice kissed his chin and laid her head on his shoulder. "Feeling better?"

"I'm sorry," Jasper murmured.

"For?"

"For letting you comfort me when it should be the other way around."

Alice laughed softly. "Jazz, I don't mind being the one who comforts."

"_I_ mind."

She shrugged. "Whatever you like." She shifted so that they were face-to-face. "I'm really glad everything worked out." Her arms lifted to wrap around his shoulders, one of her hands still holding his.

Jasper's other hand skimmed down from her hair to her cheek, cupping it. "I won't let them take you."

Alice squinted, wrinkling her nose. "That again? Jasper, come on. We already talked about that. I'll see it before it happens. We'll leave or or…something. I don't know. But I'll always stay with you. I promise."

"Esme says everything will be fine. I'm trying so hard to believe her."

"Esme's right, Jazz. Everything will be fine." She let out a soft sigh. "Now stop worrying so much about me and use those lips for something better. _Kiss_ _me_."

Jasper grinned before leaning toward Alice. Their lips meet, softly at first. The kiss turned slow and passionate, full of promise and hope, the basis of their eternal relationship.

In that kiss, Jasper found that maybe, just maybe, everything _would_ be fine. All you have to do is believe and _hope_ it will.


End file.
